


Foundations and Sparks

by haylestorming (lovable_and_lovable)



Series: love in abundance [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_and_lovable/pseuds/haylestorming
Summary: Sokka and Suki collide with Mai, linked only by their affection for Zuko and their brand-new alliance.
Relationships: Katara & Mai (Avatar), Mai & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Mai & Sokka (Avatar), Mai & Suki (Avatar), Mai & The Gaang (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko
Series: love in abundance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	Foundations and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrybutdamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrybutdamaged/gifts).



> I wrote this based on the matching request/offer tag of Mai/Sokka/Suki/Zuko, along with each of their individual character tags. Working on this gave me so many ideas for this OT4, but I felt I should start at the very beginning.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Myargalargan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan) (check out her ATLA fic!) and [fixationsbigandsmall](https://fixationsbigandsmall.tumblr.com/) (check out her ATLA art!) for beta reading. You were amazingly helpful!

"Sooo..." Sokka said, as soon as he, Suki, and Zuko were alone on the airship, headed back to the Western Air Temple. "Zuko's girl Mai, saving the day!" The drop in adrenaline had caught up with them, and Sokka and Suki lolled on a couch in one of the airship's lounges, legs akimbo. 

Zuko was exhausted as well, but he still sat upright in his chair. He decided not to point out that Mai wasn't his girlfriend anymore, though he guessed that her saving him had to count for something...if she was still alive. He gulped.

Luckily for Zuko, Sokka didn't seem to require a response. "Looking back, it makes sense," he continued. "I can see that she wasn't trying her hardest when we fought her before."

"Are you kidding me?" Suki demanded, aghast and indignant. Zuko tried not to be obvious about it as he studied her face. He was closely tuned to Suki and her reactions to him, trying to learn the rules of interacting with her and wondering if they might be becoming friends. Really, where was the etiquette scroll on how to talk to a girl when you'd burned her village, but then helped bust her out of prison? 

"I'm not saying she wasn't effective! Just that her heart wasn't in it," Sokka said.

"I think I know why you see it differently," Zuko said. "Sokka, was Azula with Mai at the time?"

"No. Well, the first time we fought, Azula was there; I guess I didn't really have time to take her in. The next time, though, Azula had split off, so it was her and that acrobat girl versus Katara, Toph, and me. And then in Ba Sing Se she told us to just take Bosco, like she didn't care."

"And Suki?" Zuko asked.

"Azula was there. It was the three of them versus my warriors and me."

"That makes sense," Zuko said. "Azula demands obedience and perfection. But Mai doesn't like her. Azula chose Mai, not the other way around. And you don't say no to Azula."

"Until she did," Suki said softly. "It was brave; I'll give her that."

 _I think you'd both like her_ , Zuko wanted to say, but didn't.

* * *

It was late, the night following Zuko's coronation. The rest of the world was celebrating, but Suki couldn't exactly say the same for Team Avatar. They felt joy and relief, yes, but the stress wouldn't leave them easily. Aang was withdrawn; he spoke to them as though from far away. Katara was trying to keep it together for the sake of the group, but she couldn't hide her irritability. Her face was shuttered, she stomped and slammed, and her voice was pinched. Suki had let Katara know it was okay if she wanted to be alone. Toph was surprisingly clingy; she had quietly asked Sokka if he and Suki would stay until she fell asleep. Having someone to take care of was often the source of Sokka's stress, but it paradoxically calmed him, and he had fallen asleep while patting Toph's back. Katara was asleep on another luxuriously sized mattress they'd dragged in from the adjoining bedroom, and Aang and Momo had settled there too after returning from a glider outing. Suki could see Appa through the open window. That left just Zuko to account for.

Suki made her way toward the room Zuko was using as his study. It wasn't far; he'd rejected the royal chambers in favor of staying in the guest wing with the rest of them. When she walked in, Zuko was still hunched over his paperwork, just as Suki had expected. What Suki hadn't expected (and should have, she realized) was seeing Mai, too—in her sleeping robe, her hair in a loose braid. Suki blushed at her own intrusion. Clearly, the task of reminding Zuko to rest was no longer Suki's responsibility.

She was about to turn around, but Mai's flat voice stopped her. "See, here's Suki. Probably here to also tell you to go to sleep."

Zuko spun around to face the doorway, and Suki nodded, a bit uncertainly.

" _Thank you_ ," said Mai, sounding vastly put-upon. "Two-thirds of those surveyed agree that it is time for bed."

Zuko frowned, but he nodded weakly. "The rest are asleep?" He asked Suki.

"Yep." There was a pause. "Um, well, good night, you two."

"'Night, Suki," they both murmured. 

Suki cringed to herself as she walked away. She and Mai had cleared the air before the coronation. Mai and Ty Lee had (separately) apologized for attacking, impersonating, and imprisoning the Kyoshi Warriors, working with Azula, and furthering the goals of the Fire Nation under Ozai. Suki knew now that Azula had been manipulating her two "friends" since their childhood, and had threatened their lives and families. Still, it was awkward between them, and Suki especially hadn't meant to interrupt Mai and Zuko.

Back in the bedroom, Suki climbed in next to Sokka. He rolled toward her in his sleep, and she smiled. Suki snuggled into him, and it seemed her cold extremities against his skin woke him up.

"All good?" Sokka said.

"Yes," Suki whispered. "Just checking on Zuko."

"And?"

"Mai was with him."

In the moonlight, Suki could see Sokka frown pensively. "Do you think she's really changed? Or is it just personal loyalty to Zuko?"

Suki considered it. "I think she's chang _ing_. It's not a one-and-done thing. But I think she's done enough of it that we can start to trust her. The other Warriors said she and Ty Lee really listened to them while they were in prison together. Their upbringing was so different to ours. I don't know if we'll ever be friends, but I think we can be friendly allies."

Sokka hummed. As she drifted off to sleep, Suki wondered—now that Zuko and Mai were together again, would he grow distant from the rest of their team? The other four would be crushed if he did.

* * *

Sokka didn't like to say it out loud, because it meant acknowledging what had almost happened, but he knew he owed Mai not only his life, but also those of Zuko, Suki, and his dad. So when she approached him in one of the palace courtyards, he didn't automatically shut himself off from her. 

"Hi," Mai said. "I want to apologize."

"For the sleep deprivation you caused me?"

Mai smirked a little, then sobered. "Yes. I regret working with Azula. I see now that her goals, and Ozai's, were wrong. I'm ready to work with Zuko, and all of you, to fix it." Her voice was formal, awkward.

"It must be a lot for you to take in," Sokka said. His tone was not sympathetic; he was sizing her up.

"Yes," Mai said. "But at the same time, I've always hated being part of the elite here. I thought it was all fake and meaningless. I suppose there was meaning, in a way, but it was a wrong and poisonous meaning."

Sokka hummed in understanding, then sighed. It was so hot here, like constantly being too close to a campfire. The grass in the courtyard was so dried out it crunched underfoot, and the smell of it was almost delicious.

Mai tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced sideways. "You're very good with your boomerang," she said.

"Oooooooh, what's this? A compliment?"

Mai scowled. "I'm trying to be friendly."

She reminded him so much of Zuko that Sokka couldn't help but laugh at her. Then he felt a little bad.

"I, uh, really owe you for the Boiling Rock. We went to rescue my dad and it would've been for nothing if you hadn't come in at the end. So, thank you. It was brave."

"Well, it was a choice between Azula and Zuko," Mai said. "No contest," she added, deadpan. Sokka snorted.

Zuko emerged from the palace then, as if Mai's words had summoned him. His posture and eyes revealed his exhaustion, but he seemed to perk up a little as the sun shone upon him, and still further when he saw Mai. He strode toward them, and wrapped his arms around Mai, not possessively or boastfully, but like a man trying to embrace the fog, desperate and careful all at once. Zuko kissed her, and Sokka watched at first—out of curiosity—then looked away, embarrassed.

He was feeling stung that Zuko hadn't spared him a glance, but then Zuko did, in fact, turn his beaming gaze on Sokka. There was no way to feel anything but warmly, contagiously happy in the face of that.

"C'mon, Jerk Lord. Let's go get some dinner. Well, you two can eat. I'll just go forage for something that won't burn my tongue off."

"Zuko, you didn't tell me your new friends have the tastebuds of a newborn baby," Mai drawled.

"Excuse you, I'm just normal! The whole rest of the world thinks your food is too spicy."

Zuko just smiled that smile that would have been small on anyone else, but for him, was a full-blown grin. "Don't worry, Sokka, I'm sure the cooks can make you all something...unseasoned and bland."

"Hey!" He was only slightly offended—mostly, he was glad that they'd made it through the war, to this.

* * *

Over the course of the week, Mai apologized to the rest of Zuko's friends as well. After Suki, whom she and Ty Lee felt they had wronged the most, Mai started with Aang. The night after Zuko's coronation, as he held her and she clamped her hand protectively over his lightning wound, Zuko had started to fill her in on his adventures with Team Avatar. Mai couldn't help but soften at the embarrassed affection in his voice as he told her about his new friends. He said Aang wore forgiveness like a second skin, and it was true. The compassion in Aang's enormous gray eyes when she had explained (briefly) about Azula made Mai's breath catch, the instinct to run rising in her.

Sokka had come after Aang. Toph was next. "You'll like her," Zuko had said, smiling fondly. Mai wasn't sure if she did.

"You're telling the truth," Toph said, when Mai had finished her speech. "And you're not afraid. But maybe you should be. You have some work ahead of you. But it's all right, I'll help you with being a radicalized rich girl." Mai wrinkled her nose at that, but she supposed it was some kind of peace offering. Or, maybe an acknowledgment of what they had in common. Or even a joke? 

Mai left Katara for last. Zuko had said that she might take a little longer to come around, but also, Mai didn't know how to organize her thoughts pertaining to Katara. She appreciated that Katara had had Zuko's back when he'd returned to the palace to face Azula. But, part of Mai thought, what kind of idiot didn't stay out of Azula's sight? Then again, Katara had defeated and subdued Azula without killing her. Mai didn't think Zuko could have done that. And, of course, Katara had healed Zuko—she was still tending to the lightning injury. And Zuko could have been hurt even if Azula hadn't attacked Katara. Mai tried to focus on her gratitude, rather than her resentment or her conclusion that Sokka had inherited most of the tactical smarts.

"Your apology is accepted," Katara said, stiffly. _Uncertainly_ , Mai realized.

"I also want to thank you," said Mai. "I don't want to imagine what would have happened to Zuko, or the world, without your healing and fighting abilities."

Katara's eyes flashed, and Mai suddenly understood that Katara felt a similar mix of gratitude and resentment—could you resent yourself, or was that just guilt? 

"Thanks," Katara said quietly. "I'm really glad Zuko's okay."

"Me too." It was probably still stupid that Katara hadn't hidden herself better during the Agni Kai, but maybe she hadn't been thinking very clearly in her worry for Zuko. Not everybody could compartmentalize as well as Mai. 

"I didn't ask for a second big brother, but Zuko's a pretty good one," Katara said. 

Mai blinked. Zuko had also told her Katara was like the sister he never had. What was it with these people and making everything into some kind of family metaphor? 

"Actually, do you know where he is? It's about time for another healing session." 

"If he's not in some meeting, probably in one of the gardens," Mai said. "Follow me."

As they walked, Mai asked Katara what it was like to heal with her bending. Katara then asked if Mai had any stories to share about Zuko when he was younger. Mai was just telling her about the time they'd tried to trim their own hair when they heard shouts.

"That's them," Katara confirmed, and they followed the ruckus to one of the gardens with a deep pond. 

Zuko and Sokka were both standing in the water, facing off. Toph sat on Sokka's shoulders, and Aang sat on Zuko's, two hunks of Zuko's hair in his fists as he yelled, "Go forth, noble ostrich horse!" 

Suki stood near Sokka, also shouting. Toph started coating Aang with mud, saying, "How else am I supposed to see you? Suki's directions aren't good enough." 

Aang just bent the mud away, but in his distraction as he wrestled with Toph, a fair bit of mud landed on Zuko's face. Mai grimaced in sympathy. Toph took advantage of Zuko's spluttering to dislodge Aang, who toppled into the water, then popped up, laughing. 

Zuko looked peeved, but Aang smiled at him. "Don't feel bad, Zuko. Toph and Sokka almost always win at games."

"It's our unparalleled combination of brains and brawn," Sokka said, with his nose in the air. 

"What about my brawn?" Suki said, pouting theatrically.

"You're right, I should have said remarkable, not unparalleled," Sokka amended. He turned, and, seeing them, said, "Hey, Katara and Mai are here!"

"Yes, we're here," Katara said. "To fetch my patient. Who has a serious chest wound. And shouldn't be exerting himself." 

Zuko cringed, but smiled at Mai. "I was just standing there, not wrestling!" 

"Well, hey," said Toph. "Two new competitors have entered the arena!" 

"Not until I check on Zuko's injury," Katara said sternly. "But I guess we can come in the water." She started taking off layers.

"Coming, Mai?" Suki asked. 

Mai didn't look to Zuko. She felt the heat of the sun on her hair and listened to the laughter of the Avatar and his friends. Pond water could be slimy, but it would be so refreshingly cool. She shed her clothes and approached the edge of the pond, then waded in.

**Author's Note:**

> sultrybutdamaged, I hope you enjoyed this! May this winter bring you many good things!
> 
> I'm [haylestorming](https://haylestorming.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if anyone wants to chat and/or see my thorough AtLA tags, including [maizukki](https://haylestorming.tumblr.com/tagged/maizukki) for this ship. I also run a tumblr group chat, [ATLA Polyam Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/-Df88P362V1DgzrZ_sdurQ/atla-poly-ships). 
> 
> I would love to have more fic buddies who can be sounding boards/beta readers/etc. for each other so please reach out on tumblr if you’d like to be friends! 
> 
> Warmest winter wishes. <3


End file.
